


Happy Halloween

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween movies, Hiatus, Hurt Zayn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Panic Attacks, Sad Harry, Sad Liam, Sad Louis, Sad Niall, Sad Zayn, Vaginal Sex, last concert, sheffield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, the last concert of the On the Road Again Tour, and the last concert for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was waiting to see what costumes the boys would wear and then I saw what actually happened and needed to rewrite in order to accommodate. 
> 
> Remember this isn't the end!

            It was a weird sensation getting ready for their last concert. Sure it wasn’t their final concert but it was their last concert for a while. They were going on hiatus and sure they needed it but still… They always said that their fame was due to the fans. The fans who constantly tweeted and brought their albums and went to their shows. But the fans were able to do that because there was always something going on. They had a set schedule: album comes out November, promotional tour for the tour starts January, tour starts April the latest, tour ends October the latest, album comes out November. But now the cycle was broken. The album was coming out in November but there was no tour, no promotion, just a few performances and then nothing. And their fans who were used to instant gratification, to always having something new, will have to find something else to entertain them.

            That was the scary part.

            “They’re gonna forget about us,” Harry sobbed during a panic attack. It happened shortly after sound check and now Harry was in Louis’ arms having a full melt down.

            “No they won’t babe the fans are loyal,” Louis said. “They understand that we just need some time off.”

            “We only kept them because we were always coming out with new stuff. Now we’re not and they’re gonna leave.”

            “No they won’t baby. Little Mix canceled the American leg of their tour and had their fans waiting two years for their next album. They still have fans.”

            “That’s why they aren’t as big as we are.”

            “Babe most artists come out with an album every two to three years and tours to go with their releases. We’re different they know that.”

            “But because we’re different is what made us so big. There was always something to look forward to.”

            Louis turned to the other boys in the room for help. When deciding to go on hiatus they discussed how most artists come out with an album and tour at least every other year. How they’ve basically done in five years what a normal artist does in ten. And while the record sales and money show their dedication, they could really use the time off.

            “Harry our fans are super understanding you know that,” Niall said coming to kneel by Louis but not so close as to make Harry feel boxed in. “No matter what happens with us they stay.”

            “People burned their tickets when Louis and Zayn were caught smoking weed. They shamed Zayn when he left and even now that he’s back. They shamed us when we canceled a show because Liam was sick.”

            Harry was getting worse. “Calm down love it’s going to be okay,” Louis cooed kissing the boy’s temple.

            “No it’s not. It’s over, we’re over. We’ve been done since March.”

            “It’s been a tough year babe. The fans know we need a break.”

            Niall was about to say something but in that moment Harry turned and began kissing Louis, using the other boy to calm himself down and regulate his breathing. That soon turned into full out snogging so Niall thought that was his que to leave. Looking back though he was surprised to see Zayn and Liam gone too. Figuring they took the que as well Niall went to go find them. After checking a few lounges he found them snogging in the dressing room. Feeling a pang of loneliness at not having anyone Niall let them be.

 

            Liam sensed more then saw Zayn leave the room. It was right after Harry mentioned that they had been over since March. Since Zayn left. Seeing that Louis and Niall had the situation covered, Liam left in search of his boy. He found him quickly in the dressing room looking through the racks of clothes.

            “Hey are you alright?” Liam asked coming up behind him.

            “Of course I am,” Zayn snapped back. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            “Because you’re looking through Harry’s clothes.”

            Zayn stopped then turned to face Liam. “You guys aren’t taking a break because of me right?”

            Liam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Not directly because of you.”

            “What does that mean?”

            “If you hadn’t left we probably wouldn’t be taking a break. But since you did everyone realized maybe we needed one.”

            “To prevent anyone else from leaving.”

            “I guess. But Zayn if we told you that we were going to take a break back in March would you have stayed?”

            Zayn thought for a minute before sighing and looking away. “No.”

            “You did right by you, that’s all we can ask for.” Liam came closer and pulled Zayn into his arms. “None of this is your fault babe. It’s just what happens. And what probably should have happened years ago.”

            “Okay.” Zayn then leaned in for a kiss which Liam was happy to give.

 

 

            “Hey Harry how are you feeling?” Zayn asked as said boy entered with a slightly limping Louis. “What happened to Louis?”

            “I may have gotten a bit over excited,” Harry said helping Louis sit in one of the makeup chairs and getting him some water. “He’ll be fine before the show though.”

            “I better be,” Louis grumbled. “Fucking Styles.”

            “That’s what got you in trouble in the first place,” Lou admonished from where she was doing Zayn’s hair.

            “Wait I thought,” Zayn began unsure if he should continue. When the boys looked at him in question he did. “I thought Harry was the bottom.”

            Louis spit out his water laughing along with Harry. When they finally composed themselves Louis said, “We switch. Normally Harry is the bottom but I take it sometimes as well.”

            “Is that normal?”

            “For couples to switch?” Harry asked. “Yeah usually. It’s not like porn where there are designated roles. Kind of the fun of being in a gay relationship. You can switch it up.”

            “Unless the girl straps on a strap on,” Lou said seriously.

            Louis and Harry hooted in laughter but Zayn was deep in thought. Did Liam not want to be the only receiving partner? Was he not being fair? These thoughts occupied Zayn’s mind as he headed to the dressing room to get changed. There he heard Niall and Liam talking.

            “Come on you can’t tell me you don’t miss having sex with women,” Niall said.

            “Yeah I guess I do sometimes,” Liam answered.

            Than it was true. Liam was tired of being the receiving partner. He wanted more. Well Zayn could do that. Zayn could give him more. If normal couples switched it up then they would too. No problem with that.

 

 

            The concert was emotional for everyone. It was obvious the boys were trying to keep high spirits for the sake of the crowd but it was hard. As usual the crowd was amazing and screamed extra loud since it was the last concert. Half way through Zayn noticed a sign that said “We’ll miss you Zayn, thank you for the past 5 years.” That’s when it hit Zayn that this was his last One Direction concert ever. For some strange reason that excited him rather than depressed him. He decided he would analyze it later, the fans deserved his full attention.

            At the end of the concert Zayn took his final bow and left the stage early so that the boys could say their goodbyes. Harry begged the crowd not to forget them and all the boys hugged on stage. Zayn felt that he should be sad since he was left out of the hug but he wasn’t. He actually found himself laughing. Tour was over. He was free. His elation quickly ended when the boys came back stage, all in different stages of depression. One look at Liam made him remember all that was bothering him before. He would do it tonight. Liam deserved it.

            There were drinks and dessert after the concert where the boys were able to thank their crew and everyone that’s been involved with them over the past four years. It was supposed to be a party but no one was happy. Paul’s speech at the end made everyone cry. Then it was back in the car to head to the hotel. Niall was trying to get them to go out but no one was in the mood. A couple of people from the band offered to go out with him but Zayn didn’t notice who it was. He was too nervous about what he was about to do.

            It would fine. Liam, Harry, and Louis did it all the time. Obviously it wasn’t that bad. He could do this.

           

 

            “Are you tired?” Zayn asked when they reached the room.

            “Not really,” Liam said pulling off his clothes, almost tripping out of his jeans.

            “Are you drunk?”

            “Nah, you?”

            “No.” Zayn followed Liam into the bedroom. “Liam?”

            “Yeah babe?”

            “Can we try something?”

            Liam turned to Zayn smiling. “Sure what do you want to try?”

            “I want you to….to fuck me.”

            Liam’s mouth went dry and the blood went straight to his groin, but he could see Zayn was nervous and wanted to make sure he was alright. “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah. I like the vibrator a lot so I was thinking….”

            “Sure. We can try.” Liam went over to Zayn and kissed him. “Let’s go to bed.”

           

 

            Because he was so nervous Liam took his time with Zayn. They spent about 15 minutes just kissing on the bed, slowly turning each other on. Once Zayn was as calm as Liam wanted him to be he slowly began to open him. Since using the vibrator Zayn had become more accustomed to fingers and easily took the two Liam gave him. After checking Liam added a third praising when Zayn took it well. Liam spent extra time stretching him and rubbing Zayn’s prostate to the point that the older boy was begging to be fucked.

            “Do you want to use a condom?” Liam asked once he removed his fingers.

            “No I want to feel you,” Zayn said breathlessly.

            Nodding Liam kissed him while slicking up his cock. After checking with Zayn again Liam began to slowly enter. The moment the tip breeched Zayn tensed and grabbed Liam’s hips. Liam stopped instantly and was prepared to move back but Zayn stopped him.

            “Just…just give me a minute,” Zayn said trying to breathe.

            “Take your time.”

            After a few moments Zayn nodded and Liam pushed in again. Zayn hissed but Liam kissed and cooed to him. Eventually Liam bottomed out and both boys were panting.

            “How do you feel?”

            “Um…I don’t…how do you feel?”

            “Amazing. You feel incredible baby.” Liam leaned forward and kissed him.

            “You can…you can move.”

            Liam smiling and began kissing Zayn’s neck as he slowly pulled back and thrusted in, releasing the sexiest moan Zayn had ever heard.

            Zayn felt amazing. He was so tight and his ridges rubbed Liam just right. Getting fucked was amazing but doing the fucking was something else entirely. He remembered having sex with girls and while that felt good it was nothing compared to the tightness and warmth that was Zayn. Moving around Liam tried to find Zayn’s prostate in the hope of making this just as good for Zayn and he always made it for him. Hearing a hitch in Zayn’s breathing Liam knew he found it and leaned up to pound into it. That’s when he noticed the tears in Zayn’s eyes.

 

 

            It hurt. That’s all Zayn could think about. He tried to relax tried, to find pleasure, but all he felt was pain. He knew Liam prepared him well and he used enough lube but still Zayn was in pain. He hoped that once things got going he would relax and start feeling pleasure but as Liam moved on top of him all he could feel was pain. But Liam was enjoying himself, it was obvious that this was the best sex the boy had ever had. Zayn didn’t want to take that away from him. So he bit his lip and focused on his breathing until Liam was done. He could do this…for Liam….but it hurt. Then Liam began moving weirdly. Zayn knew the boy was searching for his prostate but he was making it worse. Then Liam found it which caused Zayn to make a sound between a moan and a sob. Liam leaned back, now he was going to pound in thinking Zayn was enjoying this. But he wasn’t. It hurt.

            “Zayn what’s wrong?” Liam asked. He stopped and looked down at Zayn in horror.

            “Just…just give me a minute,” Zayn said furiously wiping at his eyes. “I’m fine I just need to adjust.”

            “I’m hurting you.”

            “No I’m just…” But Liam was already carefully pulling out. “No Liam please let me try…please.”

            “I refuse to hurt you Z.” Liam pulled out entirely and climbed off of Zayn.

            Once free Zayn turned around and began to sob. He ruined it. Liam was enjoying himself and he ruined it.

            “Zayn please,” Liam pleaded trying to pull Zayn into him. “Please tell me what’s going on.”

            “I just…I just wanted to make it good for you.”

            “Zayn, yes it felt good but not at the cost of your pleasure.”

            “I was fine.”   

            “You were crying.”

            Zayn then turned to face Liam looking furious. “I hurt you every time we have sex and you still let me do it. It was nothing…nothing compared to the look on your face.”

            “You don’t hurt me.”

            “I have.”         

            Liam was brought up short. What the hell was up with Zayn? “Yes and you’ve apologized for that. As far as sex is concerned yes it stings a bit at first but feels amazing the rest of the time. That didn’t happen with you.”

            Zayn suddenly got up from the bed, not fully hiding his wince. It made Liam’s heart hurt. Zayn then hobbled to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Liam quickly followed.

            “Zayn please tell me what’s going on,” Liam pleaded entering the bathroom.

            “I can’t…I can’t satisfy you,” Zayn from behind the shower curtain. “You’d get much more pleasure and much less pain if you were with a girl.”

            Frowning Liam pulled back the curtain to reveal Zayn in the corner of the shower crying. Liam slowly entered and pulled him onto his lap, adjusting the water from scalding hot to just right. “What makes you think I’m not satisfied?”

            “I heard you and Niall talking. About how great sex with a girl was and how you miss it.”

            “Me and Niall talking? When was this?”

            “When you were getting dressed. I just finished with Lou and came to get changed when I heard you tell Niall you missed sex with a woman sometimes.”

            Liam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you know why I said that?”

            “Because you’re tired of being fucked and want to be the one fucking?”

            “No. I said it because Niall was feeling some type of way about being the only non-gay member and not having a girlfriend. He said he was tired of hearing about cocks in arses and wanted to go back to the time when all we talked about was pussy. So I started talking to him about having sex with a woman, to make him not feel left out.”

            “So you didn’t mean it?”

            “No baby. Sex with you is the best sex I’ve ever had. You’ve ruined me for everyone else.”

            “Even if you can’t fuck me?”

            “Babe fucking you felt great but being fucked feels even better. If it didn’t hurt you I probably would still be bottom.”

            Zayn sighed and snuggled into Liam. “Good ‘cause I don’t think I could do that again.”

            Liam grabbed Zayn’s face so that he could look him in the eye. “Don’t you ever do that to me again. If you are hurting we stop. You being hurt takes away any pleasure for me.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “You’re forgiven if you promise not to do it again.”

            “Never again.”

            Liam kissed him. “Why don’t we get cleaned up and go to sleep. It’s break time.”

            “For you guys. I gotta work on my solo career.”

            Zayn was so focused on getting up and getting the soap that he didn’t notice how Liam tensed and paled at that statement. That was something else they would have to talk about. But Zayn had been through enough tonight, so when he turned to offer the shampoo to Liam the younger boy smiled and took it.

            Once they were done with the shower the boys returned to the bedroom only to hear what was going on in the next room.

            “Oh Harry fuck!” Louis moaned through the wall accompanied by the headboard banging. “Yes! Yes! Shit!”

            “Should we tell them to keep it down?” Zayn asked picking up his phone.

            “No let’s just sleep in what’s supposed to be your bedroom,” Liam offered.

            Shrugging Zayn followed Liam into the other room. But there they heard what was going on in the room next to that.

            “Oh Niall….oh…oh..yes,” a female voice moaned. “Oh you’re gonna make me cum.”

            “Atta boy Niall,” Liam said to the wall. “I’m happy for him.”

            “Is everyone getting laid tonight?” Zayn asked looking incredulous.

            “Looks like it. Wanna watch a movie until one of them finish?”

            “I bet Niall comes first but sure. Hocus Pocus?”

            “Of course.”

            Settling on the couch Liam pulled up the movie while Zayn ordered popcorn and drinks. Both boys were happy the other didn’t suggest trying sex again because their friends were having it. Five minutes into the movie though Zayn was straddling Liam’s lap. Moving his hands down his body Liam grabbed Zayn’s ass. The boy winced.

            “Still sore?” Liam asked quietly.

            “Yeah. Sorry,” Zayn said climbing off him.

            “It’s okay. I actually wanted to try something else if you don’t mind.”

            “What?”

            “69?”

            Liam smirked as Zayn’s eyes darkened and the erection showing through his trousers seemed to get larger. “I would love that.”

            Standing, they quickly stripped out of their clothes before tumbling back onto the couch. Zayn was on top using his body and tongue to drive Liam crazy. Right when Liam thought he couldn’t take it anymore Zayn pulled back and turned around so that his bum was in Liam’s face and he was facing Liam’s cock. Zayn felt a bit awkward having his bum in Liam’s face but all his worries disappeared when Liam swallowed down him balls while gently stroking him. Not wanting to be unfair Zayn quickly ducked to suck Liam. Soon only muffled moans and slurping sounds could be heard in the hotel room.

            “Fuck Zayn I’m close,” Liam cried out unable to stop himself.

            “Yeah baby, you gonna cum for me?” Zayn asked licking at Liam’s slit.

            “Fuck..yeah babe.”

            “Come on baby I wanna cum too.” Zayn shook his ass in front of Liam. Liam quickly sucked him down but couldn’t do much but moan as Zayn fucked his face, sucked him off, and fondled is balls. He felt when Liam’s balls contracted and pulled him hips back to hear Liam scream when he came.

            It was a beautiful sound and Zayn wished he could see the boy’s face when he did it. But the way his body was convulsing he was sure it was a powerful orgasm. Once Liam was done Zayn moved to climb off the boy, to Zayn’s surprise Liam grabbed his hips and went back to sucking at his balls and toying with his slit. Zayn was so wet he could hear the squishing sound when Liam wanked him. It was that sound and the fact that he just gave Liam an amazing orgasm that sent Zayn over the edge, screaming out Liam’s name. When he was done Liam helped him turn so that they could cuddle on the couch.   

            “What are you going to do now?” Zayn asked after a while.

            “What do you mean?”

            “What are you going to do for the break?”

            “I think I’m gonna just take time for myself.”

            “And me?”

            Liam kissed him. “Yes and you. I don’t remember the last time I just relaxed and was myself. I think this will be the perfect time to do so.”

            “Would you want to do it in LA?”

            “What so you mean?”

            “RCA is offering me a contract. I’m gonna sign it after New Years. Then I’m gonna spend some time in LA working on my solo stuff. I want….I want you to be with me.”

            Liam smiled and pulled Zayn into a deep kiss. “I would love to be with you.”

            Zayn beamed. He was worried that the mention of his solo career would upset Liam. But if he was Liam didn’t let on. “Come on I’m cold. Let’s cuddle in bed.”

            They headed to their original room and was happy to hear that Larry was done until they heard the headboard banging against the wall. Retreating to the other room they found that Niall was done and settled into bed.

            “You know we never did watch Hocus Pocus,” Liam said cuddling into Zayn.

            “We’ll watch it on the bus tomorrow,” Zayn snorted kissing his boy.

            “And the Nightmare Before Christmas?”

            “That’s a Christmas movie.”

            “No it’s not.”

            “It has the word Christmas in it.”

            “Fine, tis the season.”

            Liam chucked. “Happy Halloween, Liam.”

            “Happy Halloween, Zayn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I'm sorry if it was a bit all over the place but there were a few things I wanted to mention but it not be the focus of the story. If it's really confusing though let me know and I'll rewrite it. 
> 
> Get ready for Made in the AM!!!


End file.
